


keep up

by laikaspeaks



Series: FE3H Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Ingrid is a Useless Bisexual, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikaspeaks/pseuds/laikaspeaks
Summary: Ingrid would be dealing with the war a lot better if her friends weren’t so hot.





	keep up

The fires stretched into the distance, raucous laughter and the cries of the wounded mingling together. Ingrid didn't quite know what to do with this atmosphere, even all these years into the war. The only sound in their particular clearing was the quiet rasp of Petra's whetstone against metal.

Petra - as always made of something tougher than steel - came to the rescue, setting aside her sword and standing with a sigh. Her shoulders squared.

"Ingrid. I am making a challenge to dance." Her usual intensity leaked into that playful smile. It made Ingrid's heart leap to her throat.

"A challenge?" Ingrid squeaked.

"Yes. Keep up." She drew herself tall and proud, deliberately tilting her head so that the line of her jaw best caught the firelight. The beads at her wrists and stomping feet chimed an insistent melody. Then her muscles coiled and in an effortless motion she did a backflip in mid air, landing neatly without breaking her rhythm. Well. Ingrid was going to blush forever now.

"O-oh. Um."

Somehow this ended up being the worst case scenario for her night. She couldn't take her eyes off of the resident assassin's powerful biceps and shoulders, the flash of calves under her war dress. Petra cast her a sidelong glance, and smiled slow and amused. She knew. Ingrid only vaguely realized she was tangling her own fingers together.

"I'll save you, Ingrid!" Dorothea quickly set aside her sewing, something wicked gleaming in her eyes.

Oh goddess. Oh goddess, no.

Dorothea whirled onto the "battlefield" between Petra and Ingrid, her red dancer skirt flaring out like a silk flower. She clapped her hands together into a sharp counterpointing rhythm, her eyes locked with Petra's. They circled slowly like two fighters seeking an opening. This was clearly what Petra wanted, at least if her wolfish grin was any indication.

Unfortunately her diverted attention wasn't enough to save Ingrid - Dorothea's slowly twisting hips killed her instantly.

"Oh dear." She heard Mercedes' voice distantly. "I think she fainted."


End file.
